


girl boy girl boy [podfic]

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Category: Beavis and Butt-head
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Body Dysphoria, Coming of Age, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, one take recording with little editing, trans!Butt-Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: Butt-Head avoids the inevitable for as long as he can, but bodies are bodies and his isn't right.





	girl boy girl boy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_names_of_those_who_love_the_lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_names_of_those_who_love_the_lord/gifts).
  * Inspired by [girl boy girl boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950095) by [the_names_of_those_who_love_the_lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_names_of_those_who_love_the_lord/pseuds/the_names_of_those_who_love_the_lord). 



**audio time: 9.24 minutes**

**Streaming link:[ here](https://www.mixcloud.com/princehannibal/girl-boy-girl-boy-the_names_of_those_who_love_the_lord-podfic-unedited/)**

**download: coming soon?**


End file.
